


Green Eyed Monster: Interlude

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Ori decided a couple of days ago that it was time for an Infernale Challenge. She wanted to do something involving a garden, so here's my offering. I turned it into a Green Eyed Monster interlude since I hadn't done anything in that universe in a long time, and, conveniently enough, Alex has a garden there. Oh, and hey, Nic? Ori? It's SHORT! pthttbtbtttt





	Green Eyed Monster: Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Green Eyed Monster Interlude: November by Aries

November  
A Green Eyed Monster Interlude  
By Aries  
Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/K  
Rated R for m/m sexual situations and language  
Summary: Ori decided a couple of days ago that it was time for an Infernale Challenge. She wanted to do something involving a garden, so here's my offering. I turned it into a Green Eyed Monster interlude since I hadn't done anything in that universe in a long time, and, conveniently enough, Alex has a garden there. Oh, and hey, Nic? Ori? It's SHORT! pthttbtbtttt  
Disclaimer: Mulder and Krycek are the property of Ten-thirteen. No copyright infringement intended, though CC is welcome to draw on *my* ideas if he'd like...  
Big smoochies to Nic and Ori. I'm really glad we made the time to do this challenge! I've missed them! Thanks to Nic, Ori and Angel for beta.  
Permission to archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
Feedback of the friendly variety is always welcome. You can say hi to me at   
http://www.squidge.org/terma/aries/aries.htm  
http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/

* * *

November.

The smell of lit fireplaces permeates the air as the remaining leaves shiver in anticipation of winter.

The garden has been put to bed for the season. Rose bushes trimmed, annuals pulled out...everything heavily mulched.

We raked leaves for the third time yesterday, him complaining the whole time, asking why we just couldn't wait for them all to drop so we'd only have to rake once. And for the third time I explained to him that the longer we waited, the colder it got, then we'd be standing here raking *all* day instead of just a couple of hours and in thirty degree weather instead of fifty.

He gave me that soft grunt that said he hated it when I made sense, and we raked up one big pile, finishing just before noon.

As I stood opening up a lawn and leaf bag, this feeling came over me. He was up to no good, I could sense it.

Before I could look up and ask him what he was doing, he grabbed the front of my jacket and, with his leg, swept my feet out from under me. I landed flat on my back, displaced leaves caving in on top of me, and he was there, sprawled over my chest, laughing as I cursed. His mouth on mine silenced me, and when he broke the kiss and looked down at me, I forgot what it was I was swearing about.

His eyes sparkled a brilliant green and gold. The afternoon sun in his hair highlighted its rich auburn hues, and the colors reminded me of the leaves drifting down around us. Warm and inviting despite the chill.

He lowered his head to my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me and asked if I remembered the last time we made love there in the garden.

It was a few months ago. Summer. Plants heavy with flowers and vegetables. The rich smell of the soil strong in my nose as I kneeled there, him behind me, driving me into such a frenzy that nothing but the feel of him deep inside me, hand around my cock, stroking me to mindless oblivion mattered.

I remember that day well...as I remember every day and night spent drowning in his love...

We lay together for a while in silence, enjoying the contrasting warmth of the sun and coolness of the breeze, and then he lifted his head and smiled down at me, and I felt my insides melt.

After all our time together, a simple smile from him can still do that to me.

He asked me if I wanted to fool around, and I laughed, reminding him that it was noon, and we probably weren't the only ones out doing yard work. He looked around and, with that mischievous smirk on his face, announced that there wasn't a neighbor in sight.

I stuck to my guns, telling him that I really didn't think it was such a good idea. It was easier back in the summer when the garden was thick with tall plants, but now...

The smile turned to a disappointed pout, and my resolve began to immediately deteriorate.

He does that on purpose; I know he does. That beautiful mouth takes the slightest downward turn, and I'm done for.

Doesn't matter though. He can pout at me ten times a day, and I'll fall at his feet every time. That may make me sound like a pathetic sap, but it's all right. He's the center of my universe. My first, last, and only love, and I'd do anything in the world for him...give him anything and everything that it's within my power to give.

I pulled him down for another kiss, shuddering at the deep moan that sounded in his throat and the feel of him rubbing against me. I opened my mouth, and his tongue swept inside, skimming my teeth and teasing my own tongue with slow, lazy strokes. In a matter of seconds I was hard as stone and completely under his spell.

He pulled away from my mouth and told me not to worry, he didn't have anything drastic in mind, and then he lowered his head and started to lick me. First my mouth then my chin, working his way down my throat as he undid the first few buttons of my shirt.

I lay there on my bed of leaves, moaning, my hands wandering up under his jacket as he moved lower, dragging his tongue over my chest. He came to a nipple, and I twitched. I could feel the vibration of his soft laughter against me, and then he closed his teeth over the nipple and pulled. The slight discomfort amplified the pleasure of it, and I began to squirm. I heard a soft growl come from him, and his tongue flicked back and forth, sending these tiny jolts of electricity through me, and then I was whimpering his name, begging shamelessly for more. He let go and gave me this evil little grin before moving on to my other nipple.

I lay there shuddering with pleasure and thanking every god I could think of that they had seen fit to give this man to me. He slides so easily from the role of submissive to aggressor and is equally magnificent at both. A tilt of his head or sweep of his eyelashes, and my body reacts most times before my mind can. I never knew until falling in love with him that two people could be so completely in tune to each other...

As he sucked and teased my nipple, his hands weren't idle. They were moving over my jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping and tugging until I could feel the cool breeze stinging my very warm cock. His fingers whispered over the surface of it, and I clamped my teeth together to keep myself from making all the noise I surely would have made had we been indoors.

He nipped gently at me then moved up to see my face. He stared for a few seconds then brushed the knuckles of his unoccupied hand across my jaw and told me how unbelievably beautiful I was. In response I arched against the hand at my cock and gave him my neediest, most desperate look.

He smiled and nuzzled my jaw then wrapped his fingers around my cock, telling me to relax and let him make me feel good.

It was difficult, but I forced myself to breathe deeply and evenly and enjoy the feel of his mouth brushing over my cheek and ear, and his hand stroking and caressing ever so tenderly over my cock. I looked up and watched the occasional, billowy white clouds rolling by in an otherwise pristine, blue sky, and I wondered how there could possibly be anything up there better than the heaven I'd found here with him.

There I lay, pillowed by a mountain of autumn leaves in my garden, in my home, basking in the warmth of my sweet Fox's love. Nothing in the world could compare to that. 

He laid his head on my shoulder and continued to stroke me as he murmured soft words of love, and I was lost. Immersed in sensation, and I couldn't come up for air. I wouldn't until my body forced me to.

His hand moved a bit faster, and the clear sky turned hazy as my vision blurred. His voice, low and silky smooth, spoke of the depth of his love for me, and it blotted out the sound of the singing birds and rustling leaves.

Faster.

I couldn't see the sky anymore. It had all gone a dull shade of charcoal as I lost control of all of my senses but one. Satisfaction sizzled along my nerves, tensing my muscles and shortening my breath, and my body screamed for relief from the exquisite torture it was suffering.

I heard him through the storm that threatened to break loose, coaxing me...pleading for no less than complete surrender.

Whatever my Fox wants, he gets.

It came in a furious rush, the bone rattling finish that had me groaning and sobbing his name in one moment and left me lying sticky and weak in the next, struggling to draw a steady breath. 

He kissed my jaw and curled into my side, gently stroking me as I came down, and when I was finally able to open my eyes, he lifted his head and kissed the side of my nose. He smiled down at me and asked if I was all right.

I nodded, pulling him down on top of me. His body warmed my cooling skin, and I hugged him tightly as I looked up at the sky, which had turned a bright grayish white. 

A leaf dropped from a nearby tree, and I watched it flutter and hover until the breeze died. It dropped onto his back, and I picked it up, marveling at the profusion of color before letting it fall into the pile around us.

November.

I lay quietly amongst the autumn leaves piled high in my sleeping garden, my only love held securely in my arms, and I listened to the coming whispers of winter.

END


End file.
